narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlynn
Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Shadow Clone Technique Mystical Palm Technique Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Four Symbols Ice Seal Ice Bow Technique Ice Platform Technique Ice Release: Artic Wind Ice Release: Blizzard Technique Ice Release: Divine Pathway Ice Shield Technique Ice Release: Death's Embrace Water Prison Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Infinite Dragons Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Clone Technique Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Wind Walking Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Running Fire}} 'Background' Takaharu Ashlynn was raised in a nomad style family near the borders of Sunagakure. Growing up in the dunes of the desert she learned to live amongst the ever-shifting sand, growing up with her twin brother and her father. She was an active child often running around and playing pranks on her extended family, having never bothered to ask her father about what had happened to her mother she had accepted her father's way with words when it came to women. Often seeing a new woman come into her life in an attempt to be her new mother but like any child, she grew tired of this never-ending theme that happened. Having learned what she could between her and her twin brother they plotted every night making plans and double sometimes triple checking over their plans. And once everyone was asleep they ran, away from their home and out into the unknown. They agreed with each other to split up but to always keep in contact with each other encase something were to happen. That was 15 years ago, now Ashlynn had grown up into a young woman that taken her teachings to heart and learned to become a medic-nin and sensor-nin, she had traveled from different places learning and adapting to different scenes that happened around her. She had lost contact with her twin brother some years ago but she pushed through that and worked even harder to find any hint or rumor of her brother being out there. Of course, she knew her birth father was out there looking for her but she wasn't ready to deal with those can of worms so she moved further out of the chance he would find her. It wouldn't be too long after she would accidentally run into a young man that would change her life. Having met him by accident he was interesting, to say the least, and she amused by how he acted around her. What started from playful banter expanded into love and marriage resulting in two young twin boys, one named Takumi and the other Takeo. There had been whispers of her father's exploits resulting in more half-siblings then she would truly wish to care for but a small part still loved her father even if he attempted to reach out to her many a time. 'Appearance' Ashlynn has naturally blonde hair and brilliant ruby red eyes that stand out against her tan skin. Her outfit is that of a jonin outfit with a symbol of her clan etched into the breast of her vest small enough to not be readily seen. There are times where she will be wearing a long jacket that reaches down to her feet if she is traveling somewhere, a few small seals could be seen on her arms and neck. Storage seals to ease up on her carrying anything too heavy. There is normally a sword strapped to her back within easy reach of grabbing it with the normal pouches tied to her thighs. Her headband is often tied around her left arm or around her neck depending on what she is doing and what mission she is going on. Category:Female